<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Threshold by Murvennn_x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676964">Threshold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murvennn_x/pseuds/Murvennn_x'>Murvennn_x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Minor Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murvennn_x/pseuds/Murvennn_x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The 100- Zombie Apocalypse AU </p><p>John Murphy and 101 other delinquents are sent to the new world as their penance-  a world beyond the threshold of their safety net Arkadia. The delinquents soon come to realise how dangerous the world really is, and not just the zombies but the survivors too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori &amp; John Murphy (The 100), Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, John Murphy &amp; Raven Reyes, John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Levitt, Octavia Blake/Lincoln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone, this idea came to me in a dream last week and I woke up and HAD to try and put the ideas down. I realised how much I’d love to see the 100 set in a zombie apocalypse. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of screeching echoed through the corridors of Arkadia. Crowds gathered behind the walls, waiting for their loved ones to return. My mother gripped my hand tightly as we waited for my fathers return from work. One by one, I watched on as children were reunited with their parents, husbands with their significant others. It felt like waiting for a storm to pass, but it never did. </p><p>“Kane, close the gates” Thelonious Jaha demanded, walking through the crowds to deliver some blasted speech probably. </p><p>“Our people are still out there,” Kane replied, his voice just above a whisper. </p><p>Jaha stormed past him, to Abby Griffin who was waiting for her husband Jake to return. </p><p>“Abby. The longer we wait, the more likely we are to die. I’m sorry. But it’s my duty to protect the citizens of Arkadia. We can’t wait any longer-” </p><p>I felt my mother’s grip loosen in my hand as she fell to her knees, sobbing as our chancellor closed the gate. I’d never heard screaming like it, all the families who’s loved ones never returned, left heartbroken with no answers.</p><p>My father never returned. He was left for dead by the people who were supposed to protect us. That’s when the end of my world started. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Penance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The corridors of C Wing are eerily quiet for mid-morning. I sit up in my cot, contemplating how to spend my day. The options are vast now I’m locked up in juvenile detention, it’s either earn my keep and spend the day cleaning up the blood from clothes of the infected, or sit in my cell and wallow in self-pity. I chose the latter, knowing that means I’d go without food today didn’t really bother me, I figured I only had 2 weeks until I was executed so why even bother? My home, Arkadia, a gated community holding one thousand residents was built fifty years before the demise of society. Before the plague. My parents were lucky enough to be born here, everyone knew everyone. That’s why it hurt the most when my father was left outside of the gates to be consumed by the dead when I was only fourteen. That’s why, when my mother drank herself to death a year later, I set fire to Chancellor Jaha’s suite. I wanted him to pay for taking my parents away from me, leaving me not only an orphan at fifteen, but a delinquent too. Every crime committed by an adult, is punishable by death in Arkadia, I turn eighteen in two weeks, and I’m sure as hell the council won’t drop the charges. Especially since the fire I started collapsed part of the ceiling and made Jaha’s son Wells lose his leg.</p><p>I take out my notebook and start writing, mainly about how much I hate it in here, but also how much I miss my parents. My heart drops at the sound of Jaha’s voice bellowing through the speakers. <strong><em>All prisoners, please report to the canopy immediately.</em></strong></p><p>My eyes start to sting, and I feel myself trying to suck the tears back into my ducts. My body feels as if I could give way any moment, my feet unsteady as I open the door of my cell and fall into a crowd of prisoners walking in the direction of the canopy.</p><p>“We’re going to die, aren’t we?” A slim dark-haired kid wearing goggles round his neck asks his friend as he takes one step after another.</p><p>“I’m not eighteen for another six months,” a girl shouts from the crowd formed in front Jaha on stage.</p><p>I keep my mouth shut, and my eyes firmly on the ground, as I don’t want my presence to be noticed by any of the council members after my crime.</p><p>Chancellor Jaha and Marcus Kane step forward, their expression dulled like they were the day the infected turned into ravenous flesh eating psychopaths.</p><p>“Hello prisoners of Arkadia. I wish I was talking to you under better circumstances, but here we are....” Kane started, he’d never been the best at giving speeches, but he’d somehow managed to turn himself around for this one.</p><p>“Our duty as Councillors of Arkadia is to protect the people inside of our gates. Unfortunately, our home is dying. In five months, we will be out of food, water and ammunition.. We will be live bait for the dead, unless we find another way to keep our gates closed-”</p><p>Gasps sound from beside me, I swear I can hear them mentally cursing.</p><p>Jaha interrupts, “and we have found a solution. Exiling just one person will save us a days worth of supplies, so one hundred and one people will give us an extra three months to come up with a solution.” I see the rest of the prisoners looking around, I remember walking past cell 101 and suddenly it dawns on me, they are sending us out of the gates and into the new world.</p><p>“Call this your second chance. You have fifteen minutes to gather whatever you can carry in your backpacks and say goodbye to your loved ones. Then, your penance begins.”</p><p>I snigger to myself,<em> ha loved ones, what a joke.</em> I notice a girl who I recognise as Raven Reyes, the girl who wasted two months worth of supplies when her and her boyfriend Finn Collins jumped the walls. Her hair slicked back into a high ponytail, and her red bomber jacket shining under the sunlight. I don’t know much about her, other than what Finn told me in the games room in juvy. But I do know she’s a skilled mechanic and has nobody but Finn.</p><p>I make my way over to the front of the canopy, my body feels heavy and I just want to be back in my cot in my cell, which says a lot really. Arkadia has tried since the start of the apocalypse to protect and shield us from the dangers of the world, and now they were willing to expose a group of 101 young delinquents with no protection.</p><p>“John Murphy, I can see you are ready to go, are you not?” Jaha asks, as I look around the now basically vacant area. The only other person around me is Finn’s girlfriend.</p><p>“Well considering you left my father to die and my mother killed herself, yes you are correct,” I spat. Every time Jaha spoke, I couldn’t help but get angry with him. If he had of waited just a bit longer on that day, my father may have made it home.</p><p>“And you, Ms Reyes, you’re eighteen are you not?” Jaha said, ignoring my previous comment. I watch as Raven walks over to me. She grabs a backpack off the front of the podium, “I am yes. I passed my appraisal.... apparently spending a day outside of the walls and killing a bunch of infected that were headed towards our home isn’t worthy of execution.”</p><p>I chuckle under my breath, just loud enough so that only the two of us can hear.</p><p>“Very well then, Ms. Reyes, as you are technically an adult, I’d like it if you could lead the group,” the chancellor demands.</p><p>A scoff sounds from her chest, scratchy and dismissive, “you want an adult leading the group, send someone else. I’m not a leader, and I’m certainly not willing to risk my life for half these people.” She spins round to face me from in front of the podium, her hair swaying and eventually hitting her shoulders. “Hey, Murphy.. catch!” She yells, throwing me a backpack before heading out towards the gates, where the rest of the group were saying goodbye to their loved ones. I follow behind her slowly. As soon as I reach the door to Arkadia, it feels as if someone has punched me in the stomach. The very spot I stood, only three years ago when I watched Jaha close the gate before my father made it home, was occupied by a girl hugging her parents. Ironic.</p><p>Soon enough, Jaha appears at the side of the gates, along with Marcus Kane and Abby Griffin.</p><p>“Be safe out there, your radios are set and you have all been given a tracking device inside of your backpack. Look out for one another, you’re all that each other has now. Good luck. May we meet again.”</p><p>I notice Abby Griffin wipe a tear from her eye, as she watches her only daughter Clarke head out of the gates, with Wells at her side. I’m at the back of the group, hoping to somehow slip away when nobody notices and never return. I don’t need anybody else but myself, I’ve spent the last two and half years alone, and I can sure as hell make it some more.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Although we have stepped out into unfamiliar territory, I’d never felt more free. In front of me, the privileged, or Clarke and Wells as most people know them, take out a map and start planning our journey. The two of them are best friends, I’m surprised Clarke doesn’t hate Wells considering his father left hers out to die. But then again, she believes in sacrificing the few to save the many, just like the rest of the council. She is a Griffin, through and through, that’s for sure. And Wells, well don’t get me started on him. Sure, he has every reason to hate me after what I did, but it’s not like I realised anyone was in their suite, he should’ve been at school. I remember hearing the blood curdling screams from their suite, then the guards running in and pulling Wells out. If I hadn’t of been hiding behind the entry way to A wing, aka the nobility quarters, then I would have gotten away with it. For days, Jaha sat by Wells’ bedside, whilst I was questioned by head of security. Until the last day, he marched into the holding room and placed the handcuffs around my wrists,<em> “John Murphy, you are being charged with attempted murder and arson.”</em> I tried to appeal, to tell my side of the story, that I didn’t know anyone was in there, but of course, nobody listened to poor little orphan John.</p><p>“We need to find food and water, my father said to head for Mount Weather, an old military bunker.” Wells shouted, his voice echoing in the almost silent air.</p><p>“Your dads a dick, Wells,” one of the group shouts back. It’s obvious, i’m not the only ones who hates him. Being the leader of Arkadia, everyone should respect the chancellor, but nobody did. Mainly for the fact that he took over from his father, Theodore, who believed that everyone was just as important as each other. He gave everyone the chance to work, and there were little to no inequalities between classes. However, when Thelonious took over, he implemented too many policies that divided Arkadia into three. This included a one child policy, to protect our home for future generations. My parents were seen as the lower class, because my mother had me before she was married to my father, and she didn’t work.</p><p>“Let the privileged do the work for a change,” a tall,dark haired guy bellows. I don’t recognise him, but he must’ve been from my quarters. A girl with long hair flowing just past her shoulders runs to him, enveloping him into his arms. “Bellamy?”</p><p>“That’s Octavia Blake, the girl born illegally.”</p><p>I don’t care for their reunion, it just makes me even more bitter as I see almost everyone around me has someone, or had someone back in Arkadia, all except for me.</p><p>“We set up camp here...”</p><p>“In case you forgot, we have no supplies,” Finn interrupts.</p><p>“Then you go along with the princess and her prince, find the supplies and bring them back here. Out here, there are no rules, no laws, nobody telling us what to do.”</p><p>“Then what? We have no idea how to survive out here, we need rules...” the princess interrupted, Wells and Finn standing by her side.</p><p>“Then it’s whatever the hell we want.”</p><p>I walk towards Bellamy, along with a few other guys. I didn’t see my place in this group when we first left our safety net, but now, I know my place is by Bellamy Blake’s side, not taking any orders from the privileged and living by whatever the hell we want.</p><p>He pats me on the back as I stand by his side, and he delivers a speech, to which his sister is clearly disappointed with. She decides to go with Clarke and co to collect supplies, along with goggle boy and his friend. Part of me hopes they don’t return, or Wells at least. I gather some logs from the trees next to the field we are gathered, Raven appears by my side and carries some, helping me start a fire. She seems disheartened, maybe because Finn left without her. She sits down next to me, and all the worries of the world fade away</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! Hope you like this first chapter, I tried to keep some things the same from the tv show (quotes etc and some storylines) but I also am going to change things up a bit. All main and secondary characters from the tv show will be involved in some way, shape or form, but they won’t all play the same role as in the show. Because, after all, this is a zombie apocalypse! </p><p>Comments and feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading. X</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>